Into the dark of night
by pococo
Summary: Instead of going to the Dursleys, he was picked up by two visitors from another world and taken in as the prince of a kingdom there. Years later, his parents are murdered his sister suffocated and left all alone, what is to become of him? HP/OC


Kings & Queens

Prolouge

(Harry Potter version c: )

Into your eyes  
>Hopeless and taken<br>We stole our new lives  
>Through blood and pain<br>In defense of our dreams  
>In defense of our dreams<p>

(Kings and Queens- 30 seconds to Mars)

* * *

><p>It was a dark autumn night that welcomed the two strange people that where walking down the sidewalk. They both looked around. One was looking for danger, from years of experience protecting his kingdom, the other with awe. They were a sight to behold, one a woman who looked the age of being in her early twenties with straight raven black hair and light blue eyes. Next to her was her husband, Benoît who had shaggy blonde hair and light green eyes.<p>

"Dorothée?" the man asked. She turned to her husband.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you hear that?" Dorothée looked around for the sound her husband mentioned and managed to hear a cry- a cry of a baby.

"Mon Dieu! Is that a baby?" she asked in surprise. Her husband narrowed his eyes, and nodded.

"Oui, it is. Shall we go check it out, Dorothée?" His wife nodded her head furiously. He knew she was over protective of children because it was heard for her to get pregnant. She wanted a child so badly, but it seemed almost impossible.

What they arrived to was chaos. The house in front of them was destroyed and the two could feel the dark magic. Living in a different world that was saturated in magic made the sensitive to magic. They could feel it because this world didn't have as much magic in it as their world Farfwin, did. In Farfwin Humans where only a small majority and there was only one kingdom for it, which is the kingdom that _they_ where King and Queen of.

The sound of the crying baby got louder and they rushed into the house to see a man dead on the ground, with unseeing eyes. Dorothée cried a little at the death of the man, but then rushed to follow her husband. They entered the nursery where they noticed a woman with dark red hair fanned out around her, like a bloody halo. She too was dead with unseeing eyes but was in front of the crib as if protecting something. Dorothée walked over to the crib and gasped.

A little boy, with a cut on his head that was bleeding. Dorothée looked around the room quickly and found a baby rag and rushed over to get it before returning and pressing it to the babies cut to stop the bleeding.

"Benoît, come here, quickly!" She called out. Her husband was by her side quickly. Seeing the baby he smiled sadly.

"Poor boy…" He murmured gruffly. "To be orphaned at such an age…"

The boy opened his eyes, showing off green eyes. Dorothée gasped as a sudden idea came to her.

"Dear, why don't we raise him?" she asked, pouting slightly. The king just sighed. Of course Dorothée would want to adopt him, not that he had a problem. The boy could practically be theirs. He looked like them-his green eyes and her black hair. It just, what would his advisors say? He sighed one more time before addressing his wife.

"If that's what you want." She gave a squeal before hugging him happily. It was times like this that made Benoît happy he married for love and not for alliances.

"Merci, Merci!" She turned to the baby smiling. "Hello there… I'm your new Mère!"

Benoît smiled.

* * *

><p>She had appeared one day, the last of her kind and of the royal line. She was an Angel a race from which they were pure and strived to do Good. They where a race that was opposite of the Demons of the South whom where noted to use Black Magic. Her kingdom was over run by creatures controlled by dark magic.<p>

When she came, she was his best friend. They did everything together. They were never separate…

But one day, she disappeared. He would always remember the last conversation that they had.

"_If I was to go away, would you remember me?"_

"_I would always remember you, even if someone wipes my memory I would. Because I couldn't forget you or these feelings we share…" _

_They were only 5, but they knew they would be together forever…_

* * *

><p>Young Prince Étienne of Royaume des Hommes was a bright child. He had bright green eyes and shaggy black hair that he had grown long to keep it under control and not as messy. He was eight years old and today was the day that his Mother was going to have a child. He was going to be a big brother! He was so proud that he told everyone that when he was older he was going to be her knight and that he would protect her from dragons and evil creatures!<p>

Of course no one expected him to take that vow seriously. But when his guards found him in the barracks training in sharp shooting with some training guns, his parents had to rethink. So that's how he started to get training in how to use guns. Of course his parents would have preferred that he use something else other then guns, like maybe a bow and arrows or a short sword. But he didn't give up. He was going to protect his sister if it was the last thing he did.

The door to the room opened and his Father was in the door way smiling.

"Well, come on? Don't you want to see her?" Étienne nodded rapidly before rushing into the room, leaving his father laughing in the background.

* * *

><p>Her name was Julliete, and Etienne loved her a lot. His sister, while not of his blood but was of his heart and soul. she had her mother's hair and eyes and she was a pretty young thing. She was out going, had a bright beautiful smile and would sing and dance for everyone.<p>

Everyone loved her, but not as much as her big brother. He protected her from everything and everyone, being her silent bodyguard. Everyone laughed about it but they knew if worst comes to worst…

_He would die for her._

* * *

><p>Even to this day, he would tell you he didn't know how it happened. All he knew was one night he woke up to a servant, one he never talked to before waking him up and ushering him out of his bed, out of his room, and out of the castle. He heard war cries and screaming and crying.<p>

While they were crossing a bridge he looked back, and saw the castle and the surrounding town a blaze, he felt wetness on his cheeks and then realized it was his tears. He was crying.

"My mother and father..?" He asked the servant boy, one that didn't look older then him.

" Dead."

"J-Julliete..?"

The boy looked away.

His eyes widened and he chocked out a sob.

He had failed to protect his sister.

* * *

><p>The servant boys name was Samuel, Sam for short. He learned that he had lost his parents in the fire too and when he realized that the king and queen were dead, their throats slit, and the princess dead, by suffocation, he went to check on the Prince to find him asleep in bed.<p>

So he ran with him and got him out of there because if the Prince was still alive the chance for the Kingdom of Humans to have a ruler again was high. But, when he had told the Prince that his family was dead, he expected him to cry.

But all he did was close in on him self. And after that day, he did not go after the name Étienne, because that was not who he was.

He was now Raven, The Thief King, Master of Guns, and ex-Prince of Humans…

* * *

><p>And somewhere, on Earth 2, an old man sat in an office head in his hands sighing wondering the fate that had befell the young boy-who-lived.<p>

And on Earth one, a young girl with dark red hair and blue eyes hummed her herself as she walked to school. A pair of wings appeared in he shadow, like a pair of wings an angel would have.

She did not remember Étienne, at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one I had on my laptop but had not finished, but I did. This is the harry potter version of an original story I was going to write but ended up never writing. So I figure I can write it through this. In the original plot, Raven ended up having a little bit of magic but not enough to qualify as a mage which got his father angry thus having his father banish him. After that he gained a reputation as a Thief building his own Guild. It's a fantasy story with a more modern feel as there was guns and the like in it.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
